


Come and get cozy with me

by Zalakbian



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, Hand Jobs, Hilda treating Marianne like an absolute Goddess cause she definitely deserves all of the love, Massage, Trans Female Character, trans!marianne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalakbian/pseuds/Zalakbian
Summary: Marianne often forgets her own birthday, luckily Hilda is there to treat Mari right on her very special day.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Come and get cozy with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brooklynapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynapple/gifts).



> Happy Birthday April! Thank you for everything you've done for the Three Houses Community, I hope you have a wonderful day!

“Welcome home, my Mari!” Hilda greeted her wife with a kiss. “How did the meeting go, not too boring I hope?”

Marianne smiled and slunk her arms around Hilda’s neck, answering her calls with another strawberry flavoured smooch. “Oh, absolutely dreadful, but at least we concluded early.”

“Well, that’s good, because you know today is all about you, my sweet.”

“...It is?”

“Uhuh! It’s your birthday, silly!”

Marianne giggled and clasped her cheek in embarrassment. She really had forgotten her own birthday, again. Luckily through all the distractions of governmental affairs, politics and debate, Hilda was always there to remind Marianne that she needed to spend time on herself.

“I suppose you have a nice dinner coming up?” Marianne asked with a stretch, though she suddenly stopped to try and paw at a shoulder blade, that nagging part of her body beginning to bother again.

“Oh there’s plenty, but first… I want to get you absolutely relaxed and comfortable.” Hilda cooed. She hugged Marianne close and rubbed on the old wound that plagued her, a valiant act of love near the end of the war that lingered still. “Lie down here would you, my Mari? I promise this will feel great.” Hilda had led her wife to the small bed in one of their sitting rooms, the reason why coming naturally to the blue haired healer.

“Since when did you learn to give massages?” Marianne asked, already disrobing down to her smallclothes before lying belly down on the soft spread.

Hilda meanwhile was applying some soothing lotion to her hands, and began with a long, spreading stroke towards both ends of Marianne’s body. “I took classes while you were on trips, to keep it a surprise. I remember how much it helped with your aches.” She stated. Hilda paid a lot of attention to the area around the large misshapen scar by Marianne’s right shoulder blade, including occasionally kneeling down to kiss it. She took long but gentle rubs to relieve all the tension stored in Marianne’s muscles, and took time to admire and smile at all the pleasing gasps and sounds she was drawing out of her lover.

“Feeling relaxed?” Hilda asked after around half an hour of work.

“Mhmm…” Marianne happily sighed back.

“Back still sore?”

“Mmm… not anymore… thank you…”

Not wanting to ruin Marianne’s new state of relaxation by getting her to move, Hilda took a nearby snow white blanket and wrapped it around her wife’s bare body before scooping her up into a solid grasp. They made pretty eyes and blushed at each other, with Hilda booping Marianne’s nose with her own. Hilda then carried her love to a special sitting room decorated just for the occasion. There were soothing scented candles littering the tables and shelves, along with a scattering of rose petals, but the prize was the luxurious sofa that Marianne was soon deposited in right across from a generous display.

“A chocolate fountain?” Marianne realized, and stuck out a finger to sample some of the warm liquid sweetness. Surrounding the chocolate were trays of strawberries, raspberries, pears, bananas, along with a litany of baked goods, including cookies, tarts, rolls and other pastries. “You know Hilda, sometimes I feel like you are deliberately trying to fatten me up.” Marianne teased as Hilda hovered a chocolate dipped pastry just outside of her mouth. She paused momentarily for effect before taking a large bite out of the flaky treat, pausing again after Hilda surprisingly licked off the remaining chocolate on her lips, both women giggling openly again.

“Would that be so bad? I like my soft Mari.” Hilda jokingly pouted back, with her lover answering with a further teasing, “Well…”

Marianne soon snuggled herself firmly into Hilda’s embrace, lying back happily as her wife continued to feed her the chocolate dipped fruits and pastries. She would also sneak in a few playful fondles of Marianne’s plush body, mostly her breasts and thighs, if only to hear the playful little squeals she would let out each time.

“Say, my Mari…” Hilda soon began to ask, taking a pause to draw her tongue up the side of her lover’s neck. “You seem pretty relaxed, but is that the case everywhere?”

“Um… I don’t quite understand…” Marianne sheepishly answered.

“You know what I’m referring to, does she want some attention?”

Marianne blushed even redder than some of the berries on the platters, eventually squeaking back a diminutive little, “Yes please…”

Hilda confirmed the request with another kiss all whilst one of her strong hands trailed low, and began to peel down Marianne’s rather pedestrian panties. Feeling her member spring forth once freed produced a small giggling gasp from Hilda’s lips, though she knew to keep things as tame as possible. She knew how shy Marianne was with this part of her body, even if they were both more than comfortable involving it in activity, and it was quite a bit firmer than Marianne’s usual state, owing to some recent undertakings the two had started.

“Ahhhhh… I love you, Hilda.” Marianne mewled softly as Hilda began to stroke her warm cock from their snuggled position. She knew just how to please her lady, and Hilda took all the pleasure in continuing to caress Marianne’s lips in between each of her coos and gasps. Hearing her switch to small, rapid breaths was a common indicator that Marianne was close, even if she didn’t say so herself, so Hilda prepared herself by snatching one of the serviettes from the table.

“To the end?” Hilda decided to ask for good measure.

“Yes, yes please.” Marianne pleaded, and came soon after.

Hilda always marvelled at how incredibly hot her wife got through a climax, both figuratively and literally. She expertly caught Marianne’s product within the napkin, taking another aside to mop up some of the sweat that had accumulated on her forehead and neck. Hilda worried for a moment that this might have tensed Marianne up again, maybe thinking she did it wrong, but her fears were soon satiated as the blue haired healer breathed a long yawn of bliss, and settled right back into Hilda’s strong embrace.

“...My Goddess, you’re the absolutely most wonderful wife ever.” Marianne blushed and praised, but Hilda knew who was more deserving of such a title.

“No you. And I’m not arguing that point.” She fired back almost immediately, Marianne giggled and decided to resume kissing Hilda instead of going back and forth.

There would be many more gifts and worshipping throughout the evening both knew, but Hilda was holding onto one special present she so desperately wanted to reveal to Marianne. But in the end she decided it could wait until later, after all Hilda didn’t want to surprise her beloved too badly when she was this snugly and cozy in her arms.


End file.
